1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to load-carrying or antiwear additives comprising certain novel (N, N-diorganothiocarbamyl) phosphorothioites and their synthesis and to lubricant compositions containing same.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Organic sulfur compounds are known additives for lubricant compositions wherein they provide extreme pressure and antiwear protection. However, high sulfur content additives tend to have solubility problems with respect to some lubricant base stocks as well as tending to cause the corrosion of metal parts with which they contact.